The Secret of The Queen
by Daniele Mills
Summary: When a young girl has a chance encounter with the Queen and it will change her life and the life of the queen forever.
1. Chapter 1

A young girl meets the Queen, Regina, after her life is torn to pieces. But she has no idea that this chance meeting will change her and the life of the queen forever.

Chapter 1: Aftermath

Daniele's POV

As the dark clouds rolled in I knew that the Queen's curse was about to take us all to this new land she had spoken of at Snow White and Prince Charming's wedding. This new land with no magic, no happy endings, and no hope. A land where all would do as she says, when she says it. Where all would live to serve and please her.

Now I'm different in that unlike everyone else in this land I am not afriad to go to this new land. Quite the opposite actually. I am excited and ready to be out of this horrible land that has taken everthing from me. My name is Daniele. I have no last name just Daniele. I was left on the doorstep of a farmer's wife when I was an infant. I never seemed to fit in with the other kids. I was picked on and bullied to the point of wanting to run away and live in the forest on my own. But I could never leave my "mom" and "sister". They were the closest thing I would ever have to family. Jaquline or Jack as I came to call her was not only my "sister" but my best friend. We promised eachother that one day we would live in a castle and marry handsome young men. At least that is what I thought. When I was 9 years old my world came crashing down all around me.

Jack had been hanging out with this boy named James a lot and one day he asked her to come to his kingdom with him. She came home to say goodbye to mother and I. She promised to return in a weeks time with food and money to save our farm. I never saw my sister again.

Four months later we were about to loose our farm when the King offered to buy it from us and put us in a fancy cottage near his castle. Mother and I were surprised at the genrous offer but I thought better of it. The young man by King George's side was that horrible filth James that my sister ran away with. I told my mother and we turned down the offer. The king was very displeased with us for turning down his offer and did not try to hide his anger. A few days later when I came home from the market I found my mother unconsious and she had no pulse. No where was she wounded or even scratched. Then I saw the bottle. There was an empty bottle that was lying on the floor. It smelled foul and looked a dark greenish purple.

I buried my mother by the edge of the woods. She had been all that I had left. I was on my own now and I was not ready for that. I decided to live in the woods as I had dreamed about when I was a child. All I had was a bow, a quiver of arrows, a sword that belonged to Jack, and a few changes of clothes. I slept in trees and sometimes on the ground covered in my spare clothes. One day while looking for food I was confronted by some soldiers on the road. Behind them was a balck carriage. A woman stepped out and stared at me. The look on her face was a cross between shock and horror. She suddenly snapped to attention and invited me into her carriage for a ride.

"You must be getting tired of walking and very cold, you are not exactly dressed for this weather." she said

" Yes I am, May I ask your name my lady?"

"My name is Regina, I'm the Queen!" she smiled

" I beg your pardon my queen, I did not know that you were..."

" It's fine dear. Tell me where is your family?"

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't sound weak to the queen. Plus if she was anything like the villagers said she was dangerous and I should run for the woods. " They are away at the moment, but they should be back soon." hopefully she would buy that.

" Dear why are you lying to me? Are you scared of me? You don't have to be, you know that right?"

" I'm sorry your majesty, I am just ... I am all alone and have been for a while now. My mother died not that long ago and my sister ran off with some boy and never came home."

She looked like she was contimplating something. " What is your name dear?"

" My name is Daniele mam."

" Well Daniele, I have a need for a young servent to care for my horses and help me around the castle. Would you be interested in the position?"

I didn't know what to say. I had only dreamed of lliving in a castle. Now I was being offered a job working for the queen and I got to be around animals. I wanted to accept but the small voice in the back of my head was telling me not to.

" I will even teach you to ride if you'd like."

I had no where to go and she was giving me a place to stay, a job, and something to live for. " I would love to take the job, thank you your majesty. That is very kind of you."

And that brings us to where we began. The queen cast a curse that will take us to another land

"Daniele! Daniele where are you? Get out here.. Hurry up!" I didn't recognize the voice but I went any way. When I walked out of the stables there was no one there. I turned to head back into the stables to finish last minute details when a bag flew over my head, I was bound and thrown onto a cart. I heard a weridly evil laugh and then he spoke. " Don't be frightened Dearie, the queen won't even miss you."

This is my very first fanfic. Reviews and commets are great an If you see and gramatical errors let me know. I am a grammer nut. I hope you all enjoy the story and will be posting chapter 2 soon... hopefully. I am out of school for the summer so we shall see. Thanks for reading and Long Live the Evil Queen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Regina's POV**: _Nine years ago_

I brought the girl that was wondering my road to my castle. She seemed very nervous to be in such close quarters with me. I wanted her to trust me so I gave it a shot.

" So Daniele, how old are you?"

" I am 11 your majesty."

" You look much older than that dear."

I was concerned now about her being so young and working with horses. I didn't want her to get hurt while trying to do something in the stables. But she had seemed so excited when I offered her the job I couldn't take it away from her now. Yet I couldn't shake my concerns.

" Tell me Daniele, have you ever worked with horses before?"

'' Yes your majesty I have. I grew up on a farm and loved to help my father with the animals. Horses are my favorite animal out of them all. " I love to ride though the pastures and feel the wind blow through my hair."

" You must be a good rider then." Maybe this is how I was going to conect to her and gain her trust.

" I am an ok rider. I taught myself how to ride so I could use some lessons. But I have only ever fallen off once."

" Well I could teach you if you'd like. I learned when I was younger from the stable boy that worked for my family" Thinking back to when I learned to ride from Daniel made me want to go back in time. I thought about the rideing lessons he gave me, and all the times he and I would sneek away and have alone time. But my thoughts were cut short.

" My Lady, is everything ok, you're blushing."

'' I am fine. Just thinking back on when I learned to ride."

" And that makes you blush?"

" Well not the riding but ..."

" Ahhhhh I see your teacher. Was he handsome?"

" Yes, very."

" What was his name? Did you love him?"

I stopped for a minute to think of how to put this without turning this story sad to quickly. " His name was Daniel and yes I did love him. He made me very happy and I wanted to spend my life with him.'' She looked puzzled and couldn't hide the fact that she had caught on to my past tense language. " He was a very skilled rider and loved teaching me and watching me ride."

" Wait, his name _was _Daniel , you _did_ love him? What happened to him?"

" I was hoping you wouldn't ask that, but I shall tell you since you did. Daniel and I were in love and we wanted the whole world to know but we had to keep it a secret thanks to my mother.''

" Why would your mother be a problem? She should have been happy for you and the one you loved."

" My mother would never approve of me being married to a stable boy. She felt that not keeping ones trajectory going up was not how one should live. And to her Daniel was down."

" That is horrible, but surely you didn't let your mother tell you who to love did you?"

" No I didn't. Daniel and I planned on running away together, he even asked me to marry him."

" So what happened? Did you two get married?"

" We never got married, my mother made sure of that."

" She broke you up? But true love is the most powerful magic of all. How did she brake you up?"

" Who told you that true love is the most powerful magic?"

" My mother told me that as a baby before she left me on a strangers door step."

" I don't understand what you mean dear?"

" Not long after I was born my real mother took me out somewhere told me that we would one day be reunited and that she loved me with true love and that that was the reason we would find one another one day. Then she left me on the doorstep of the farm where I gerw up.'

I was having trouble holding back tears beacuse this poor young girl had been through so much. I couldn't beleive that someone could remember something her mother had said to her as an infant. And the main reason behind these tears that now flowed like a river down my face was that I knew who this young girl's birth mother was. " Dear I am so sorry, but your mother is right. True love is the most powerful magic of all. But that was not the case for what happened to Daniel. My mother ripped his heart out in front of me and crushed it to dust. He died in my arms." Now she was crying without signs of stopping. I moved to sit beside her and wrapped her in my arms. She is finally starting to trust me enough. I realized that she and I are not that different. Her childhood was almost worse than mine. But I know that together we can change each others outlook on life.

The carriage stopped signaling that we had finally reached my castle. We stepped out and I watched her reaction. Her eyes widened and her jaw fell slightly open. " Come along dear we will go inside, I will change out of this outfit and I shall show you around." All she could manage to do was shake her head yes and follow me inside the castle. I had her wait in my great room while I went to change into something more suitable for riding since I would show her the stables and we would no doubt end up riding. When I came back to the great room she was passed out on the chair which I had left her sitting on. " Daniele?! Oh no, Please wake up. Daniele please!'

" Your Majesty, the girl fainted. It was my fault. I am truely sorry. I thought it was you in here. I didn't mean..."

" Shut up you stupid mirrored freak! I told you not to ever speak unless spoken to! Be silent and leave me and my guest alone!"

" Yes my queen."

And with that he was quiet and I could tend to Daniele who was still passed out on the chair. " Daniele, dear, wake up." I went to my desk and got her a glass of water. I poured some of it on her head and she started to come to. She sat up and looked at me then looked around the room wildly. Just as I went to explain my father walked into the room. He stopped short when he saw Daniele.

" Regina, sweetheart, I am sorry to intrude. I didn't know that you were bringing back a guest. My apologies."

" No It's ok Daddy, This is Daniele. She is a friend of mine. She is going to be training to work in the stables."

" It's nice to meet you Daniele. Regina my I have a word with you please, in private?"

" Sure. I will be right back Daniele. Will you be ok ?" All she did was shake her head.

Daddy took me around the corner and began to explain to me that he thought I was nuts for bringing home a stranger. And he really didn't like the fact that Daniele was still a child. He was complaining and would not stop going on and on and on. Finally I told him why I brought her back to the castle with me. I explained to him what happened to her family and that she had no one. His feelings changed but was still warry of having to take care of a young child. I assured him that I could do this.

" Regina!"

I snapped to attention and ran around the corner to find one of my men sitting on Daniele, starttling her and choking her. I didn't even think before I started using magic. I quickly used magic to incapcitate him and then flung him across the room and into a wall. I ran to Daniele's side as she sat up with fear in her eyes and shielded her from what I was about to do. I raised a hand into the air to destroy him a hand grabbed my shoulder and i turned to see Daniele and she told me not to kill him. She told me not to be like my mother. I lowered my hand and ordered two more of my men to take him and lock him away in the dungen. I couldn't beleive how incerdibly strong this young girl was. Even after everything she had been through.

" Daniele I am so sorry that he did that to you. I don't even know what to say. I can't even begin to think why he would do that."

" Regina, I mean my queen, don't feel bad. You didn't know that that man was going to do that. You saved me from him. You are a good person. The villagers are wrong. You aren't evil."

" You can call me Regina, we are friends now. How can I make this up to you"

" How about we go see the stables and go for a ride?!"

" That sounds like a great idea Daniele. Do you have riding clothes?"

" No Regina I don't"

" Well then why don't we fix that. Stand back." She took a few steps back and in the blink of an eye, thanks to magic, she was wearing a riding outfit. " There, is that better?"

" I love it. This is beautiful!"

" Lets head out to the stables and saddle up."

We went outside and she decided that we needed to race all the way to the stables. She beat me of course because she is younger than I am but when we both finally got to the stables I showed her the horse that was now her's to ride and care for. I helped her saddle up her horse then she watched as I saddled up mine. I helped her into her horse and mounted mine and we took off riding. We rode for hours and I started to remember why I loved to ride. I hadn't had this much fun riding since the last time Daniel and I rode our horses together. I had a feeling that we would be doing this as often as possible.

**Here is chapter two. Hope you liked it. I won't have access to the internet next week so if I get chapter 3 done before then I will put it up. Reviews are great keep em coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

Daniele's POV

I have been lying on this cart for what feels like hours. The only thing I can hear is the creaking of the carts wheels and the steady breathing of a horse. I began to wonder about what Regina would think when she discovered I was gone. Would she try to find me, or would she even bother looking. I hoped deep down that she would not come looking, because whoever this person was that took me wanted to use me to do something to her. I would do anything in my power to protect the only person has ever showed a real interest in me. But what could I possibly do to help this person get under Regina's skin. I am only a young kid. At least that's what Regina's soldiers called me. Of course they are just mad that an 18 almost 19 year old girl has been living better than they have. Especially with my past.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone grabbing my arm and yanking me off the cart and standing me on my feet. I almost fell and they had to catch me. I was lead down a hill and then stopped once we got inside a building. I heard the door shut and then the bag that was over my head was ripped off, exposing my eyes to the light so quickly that it hurt. When I regained my sight I looked around to see who took me and take in my surroundings. This place looked like a large barn or stable. It appeared to be a fairly normal one at that until I saw them. There were chains on the wall and sharp instruments laid out on a table. The person who took me finally decided to show their face.

He looked scary. Almost like a crocodile. His hair was messy like he didn't know what a brush was. Then he spoke.

"Hello Dearie, welcome to your temporary home!"

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" I wasn't sure he would tell me the truth but I knew he would answer me. At least I hoped he would.

"I am Rumplestiltskin, but you can call me the dark one."

I had heard Regina speak of this man. She met with him many times. But any time she did, she would send me to the stables or on a ride. She always told me that he was dangerous. "You didn't answer what you need me for?"

"That is for me to know and you find out. I will give you a quick, small bit of insight. You are going to insure that Regina casts the curse and does everything I ask."

"I will never do what you want me to. I won't let you hurt her!"

"That's fine because you won't have a choice Dearie."

He proceeded to lock me into the chains and he started heading towards the sharp instruments. Then he turned and walked to the door and left. I was alone, chained up, and afraid of what he was planning on doing.

Regina's POV

She has been out in those stables for hours. Five more minutes and I was going to have to go get her, for the third time this week. She loves the stables as much as I did when I was her age.

"Your Majesty…."

"What is it now mirror?"

"I was just going to warn you that there is a strange cart on the grounds."

"You bothered me to tell me that some peasant was brave enough to come on my land?"

"Not just on your land my queen, but by the stables."

DANIELE! I did not even respond to the mirrored freak. I ran to the window overlooking the stables just in time to see it all unfold. It happened so fast that by the time I managed to get my feet moving from where they had been rooted with fear for Daniele or could use magic, Daniele had been grabbed and thrown onto a cart. The cart then poofed out of sight. I magiced myself to where the cart last was but it was gone. Someone who could use magic had taken her, and I there was only one person who I knew that could do it. I called for my carriage to be readied and then we raced off for that imp's house.

All I could think about was Daniele. Was she hurt, and I was hoping beyond hope that she was still alive. I couldn't lose her. I hadn't even told her who her parents were. I made up my mind right then that as soon as I found her and brought her back home, she had to know who they were. She was going to be ok and we were going to be in a new land together soon enough. I worried the rest of the way to our destination.

When we arrived I barged in the castle doors and yelled his name at the top of my lungs.

"Rumplestiltskin!"

"Yes your majesty? To what do I owe this visit?"  
"Cut the crap you bastard. Where is she?!"

"Who Dearie?" "You know what I'm talking about! Daniele, what have you done with her?!"

"I haven't seen you little pet. Shouldn't she be with you?"

"You are testing my patience. I saw you take her. Let her go or I won't cast the curse!"

He showed a glimmer of worry, but only for a few seconds.

"If I hear from anyone who took your precious pet, I will let you know Dearie. Now if you'll excuse me my supper is getting cold."

With that he left the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts. That was when I got an idea. If I cast the curse she will go to the new world no matter where she is. So when I cast the curse we will be reunited. If we aren't beforehand.

Daniele's POV

I fell asleep and the next thing I remember is my kidnapper shaking me awake. He looked rushed and had a crazy look in his eyes. He told me if I made a sound he would take my tongue and cut it out. I nodded and he started to unshackle me, I took a risk and took a swing at him. I quickly regretted it. He caught my arm mid swing and held it so tight that I knew there would be a bruise there tomorrow.

"Do that again Dearie or anything like it and I will kill Regina."

I am pretty sure the look of terror on my face told him I would not be trying that again. He unchained me and led me over to a hat box that was sitting on the floor. He opened the box and pulled out the hat that was inside. He placed it on the floor and walked over to where I was standing.

"What is that hat for? Because I am sure that it isn't a normal hat."

"You are a very perceptive one aren't you Dearie?"

He grabbed my arm and led me to the hat. He crouched down and spun the hat. Purple smoke began to swirl around the hat and fill the room. There is only one thing I know that does that. Magic.

**Enjoy everyone! Sorry it has been so long… school started and its tuff.**


End file.
